


Inebriated Confession

by QueenJonrya



Series: Jonrya Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Tears, drunk, your boy understands that drunk people can't consent to sober people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJonrya/pseuds/QueenJonrya
Summary: A drunk and emotionally distraught Arya, and a sober Jon talk.





	Inebriated Confession

Arya danced around his living room with a bottle of his Irish Whiskey in hand. She seemed very off balance as she carelessly sang along with the playlist blasting from her phone. She wore a little black dress with a pair of black trainers, which lit up with purple lights with every step she took. 

“I thought only children wore light up trainers”, after taking off his shoes and hanging his coat he walked into the room and spread himself on one of the sofas. 

“Nope, more adults should do so. I’m bringing light into this world, every step I take there’s a little bit more luminescence in the world. You see my feet? Dainty little light bringer’s that’s what they are” she twirled en pointe on one foot, a dance move he was sure she should not do in fucking trainers. 

“Fair enough. Do you mind explaining how you turned up at this time of night in my house?” She stopped her twirling and sighed instead moving to sit on the armchair opposite him, placing down the bottle of whiskey she drew her knees to her chest and a deep sob wracked through her body. Unadulterated panic surged through his body. Who made her cry? _It’s that Baratheon bastard wasn’t it_ , he knew he should have crushed his throat for looking at Arya. Standing up she walked towards him hiding her face and sat below him, placing her head against his beating heart. He cradled it there. 

“I did a bad thing” her hands wrapped around his neck and sat up before bending her in his arms and pulling his frail sister onto his lap. 

“You could never do anything bad Arya, and I’d always love you regardless” he murmured the words of comfort into her ear but it seemed like he had sad the wrong thing. More tears leaked from her eyes and her sobs grew louder. 

“Gods, Jon I’m such a depraved human being. You wouldn’t love me after this, you’d hate me, you’d never want to look me in the eye again” his heart grew wary, she was speaking like she killed someone. Truth be told if she ever did he’d help her hide the body, especially if it was the dark haired cunt. She was warm against him, and even when in tears she looked like the portrait of beauty. 

“I never would Arya, please just tell me. You’re scaring me Little Wolf” she sighed and leaned her forehead against his, her grey eyes looked hazy and bleary this close. 

“Promise me Jon”

“I promise” with a nod she drew herself from his body and stood before him shaking, whether from the cold or her nerves he did not know. 

“Well Sansa invited me to a party, and Gendry went with me, and um, I guess…I guess one thing led to another and we ended up at his place and we were kissing, and stuff” his hands curled into fists besides him, he didn’t know what made him angrier, the fact that the blue eyed bell-end made Arya cry, or the fact that he lay his hands on her. _Gods help me or I’l crush his throat with my bare hands._  

“We ended up in his room and things got more, you know…heated and he was kissing down my body and” she sighed and hung her head, Jon’s mind was spinning. Gendry had hurt her, a smaller vindictive voice persisted in the dark recesses of his mind; _Gendry kissed down her body, his lips touched her naked skin_. 

“Arya, do I need to call the police? No, no the police would be of no use here, maybe I’ll take Ghost and give that bitch a little visit” 

“It’s not Gendry, he did nothing wrong, it was all me” he shook his head in disbelief. 

“It’s not your fault, if something happened, something you didn’t want to happen it’s not your fault-“

“Jon” Ghost choose that moment to wake from his slumber and prowl down the stairs as if sensing his master’s anger. 

“I’ll go now, I’ll take Ghost, just give me his address”

“Jon that is not the issue, _please listen_ ” sighing he sat back down, and Ghost jumped up on the armchair his sweet sister  recently occupied. 

“He broke up with me okay. We were laughing and dancing, we drank and got a little buzzed and were going into new territory in our relationship and…I called out your name okay. He was between my legs doing things and I gripped his hair and called out your name” silence filled the room and something within him started to unfurl. “He told me I was disgusting and broke up with me” she sucked in a deep breath before crying again and Jon quickly reached out, pulling her to his body again. 

“You’re not disgusting, Arya, please listen” his heart beat with a force he did not know possible, he wondered if she could hear it, how the blood in his veins singed for her? 

“You’re my brother, and I…oh my god I’m perverse aren’t I?” he stroked her soft hair, the brown locks shone in the dim lighting of his living room. 

“I’m just as perverse as you are” he grabbed her chin and pulled her face away from his neck instead cupping one of her cheeks and bringing her face so close that their breaths mingled and their lips were a few millimetres apart. “You know what happened to all my relationships?

“Yeah, you and Ygritte were too different and Val was _Val_ ” her eyes darted around his face, he felt her gaze settling on his lips as his did hers. 

“They weren’t the person I was looking for, each I dated them because they reminded me of someone, but after a while I would realise that the resemblance was not enough because I always craved the real girl” he moved his hands from her cheek and instead moved one to her lower back, and used the other to brush hair behind her ear. 

“Who?”  there was a mischievous glint in her eye, she knew who, she was smart enough even when drunk, exhausted, and emotionally distraught. But these were games she loved to play. 

“You, Little Wolf” a soft grin grew on her face and she leaned forward placing her lips on his. He felt like she was pouring holy ambrosia down his throat, she tasted sweet, and the whisky’s heady taste clung to her lips. He pulled away, all too aware that she was currently drunk and emotionally unstable. 

“Jon” she whined trying to attach her lips back to his and a chuckle escaped him. 

“I have a deal for you, how about we go upstairs and get you in comfortable clothing before we sleep, and tell father you’re safe and with me so your mother doesn’t tear her hair out?” She sighed and writhed on his lap sending bolts of lighting through his body. 

“That’s not a good deal, What do I get?” she ran a hand up his neck and into his hair, pulling off his little hairband and setting is curls free, her other hand trailing down his chest setting him alight. He hardened as she stared at him, unashamedly informing him of her want. 

“Tommorow morning, you’ll get what ever you want. I swear it” even to his own ears his voice sounded husky with lust. An impish gleam entered her eyes. 

“So be it, but tonight I also get cuddles _and_ chaste kisses” he nodded and lifted her bridal style carrying her to his room. 

“As you wish little sister” he couldn’t even find it in himself to mourn the whisky he’d been storing for all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was a thing I wrote ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Am I posting too much? Is that a thing? idk I'm tired and I wrote this in like 20 minutes so you have my apologies if this is a mess.   
> Have a lovely day,  
> \- Queen Jonrya


End file.
